


Tom's revenge

by DemonufSans



Series: Tomarry discord prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Tomarry Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: Prompt: Tom is always watching, from within Harry's head.... so when he sees Umbridge marking up Harry, whom is his and his only.... he immediately takes control and murders Umbridge brutally. Tomarry discord, blood and gore.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry discord prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592083
Comments: 12
Kudos: 310





	Tom's revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kharmachaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kharmachaos/gifts), [Lillyleaf101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyleaf101/gifts).



> kharmachaos hope this is what you wanted.
> 
> Edit: this has been beta read lillyleaf101

Tom had always been watching from the day that he had been born inside  _ sweet _ innocent Harry Potter, he had seen everything his disgusting relatives did to the poor  _ sweet _ baby harry and he had been angry with his other selves for what they were doing to  _ sweet _ little Harry. 

At the time he had been weak but he had been gathering magic since the first time Harry's uncle hit him, so after the third time that that bitch Umbridge made sweet Harry use that dreadful and illegal blood quill he had had enough. He had been saving stolen magic for years and now was the time to use it. Tom gently and carefully put Harry to sleep, after all dear sweet Harry didn't need to know what was going to happen to the stupid bitch. 

Just as Harry fell asleep Tom gently pushed himself to the front of Harry's mind, he was now in control. He stopped 'Harry's' hand and stood up suddenly startling Umbridge out of her musing.

"What do you thank your doing Potter!? Keep writing until it sinks in!" The toad screeched… no that was an insult to cute little Trevor.

He didn't respond and waved his hand in a display of wandless magic, Umbridge was stuck to her chair and the doors and windows were locked, silenced and warded so tightly, not even Dumbledore would be able to break it. He could see the bitch start to panic as she realized that she couldn't move, he started walking over to her desk with his head down.

She started to demand that he realise her at once and made a bunch of the threats in the process. He plucked his  _ sweet _ Harry's wand off her desk as he finally looked up into her ugly brown eyes that started widening as she realized that the boy's eyes were blood red. Her face looked so much like a toad that Tom hoped she wasn't related to any of them, if so Trevor had one bitch of a cousin.

"Hello professor," Tom purred using  _ ‘Harry's _ voice.

"Who are you!" She screamed in his ear.

" _ Crucio _ !" He said as his anger grew, she screamed in pain and withered to the floor. He released her after two minutes.

"You hurt my  _ sweet _ Harry for that you must be punished," he purred.

"Please!" she sobbed.

"You cut into his hand for that you shall lose yours," he said tracing Harry's wand across her wrists. The flesh was cut so deep that her hands were hanging on by just a thin piece of skin, she cried and screamed as blood sprayed and pooled everywhere.

" _ Crucio _ !" He said again as she started to annoy him, he cut it off three minutes later when he wanted to do something else.

Tom traced Harry's wand over Umbridge's plump cheeks, cutting off the fat. Her screams were music to his ears but at the same time very annoying. He cursed her with another crucio, she sprawled on the floor in pain with blood and drool spilling everywhere. 

It was disgusting, the way she begged him to stop, when she hurt his sweet Harry and didn't stop, took pleasure in it even. He sneered at the woman in disgust for her pathetic display.

"Did you stop when Harry was in so much pain he couldn't think… no? How sad," he mocked.

He sent several stinging and boiling hexes at her and sneered when she continued to beg him to stop. He traced the wand in his hand acrossed her hairline before grabbing her hair and ripping it off, she started screaming bloody murder at that point. Tom sent a blood boiling hex at her and silenced her when she started screaming louder, he laughed as she cried and bled everywhere. He felt as if he was floating, like he could do anything.

"Now now, no sleeping,  _ Crucio _ !" He said as he noticed she was falling asleep.

By the time he turned off the curse the botch was dead and bloody. Now he had some other people on his list to kill like his sweetHarry's relatives and Dumbledore. 

He chuckled as he thought about it, but before he could put his plan into action the door to the classroom slammed open and Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall rushed in.

"Tom…" Dumbledore said in horror, and the others paled as they saw Umbridge dead on the floor.

"Your too late old man" Tom said as he stood by the window "I already took care of anything that could hurt my sweet Harry and you’ll be next!" Tom and Harry then disappeared before anyone could do anything.

"Oh dear Thanatos, I'm calling an order meeting, make sure that the children are there this time," he told McGonagall before he left to call the Auror department.

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location Lord Voldemort felt a strange sense of satisfaction that he couldn't place. 

And at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Tom was getting ready to kill again for his dear sweet Harry. Today was their retribution for all the slaps, burns, and hits they had ever given his  _ sweet _ Harry.


End file.
